Composite resins are often used in dentistry applications and procedures, for example as restorative material or adhesives. Such composite resins are often synthetic resins, which became popular for use as restorative materials because of favourable properties such as insolubility, ease of manipulation, etc. Synthetic resins which are “light cured” are also now relatively common. These light-cured synthetic resin-based composites are typically cured using a dental curing light.
Several different types of dental curing lights exist. All of such known dental curing lights are used to polymerize light-cured synthetic resin-based composites for dentistry applications. Known dental curing lights include employ, for example, laser, plasma arc curing (PAC), Tungsten halogen and light-emitting diode (LED) systems for curing the synthetic composites. LED based dental curing lights are, at present, most commonly used.
However, there exist disadvantages with the LED curing lights that are currently known and employed in dentistry applications. All of these curing lights typically employ a similar LED light-source and have short rigid tips from which the light is emitted. However, such known LED curing lights can be difficult to manipulate into a comfortable position for the dentist, and provide little to no adjustability or flexibility in terms of position of the instrument. Thus, known curing lights fall short in terms of delivering proper accessibility. As a result, dentists or other users of these devices therefore sometimes need to raise their hands/shoulders into uncomfortable positions, making regular and continued use of such products undesirable. Over time, chronic muscle fatigue or other undesirable issues resulting from the use of these products can occur.